Daddy
by lazytownnumberone
Summary: Stingy is left confused when he has a dream about Sportacus. But, he soon realizes that he needs to claim what is his.


Daddy

It was a warm summer day in LazyTown. It seemed like an ordinary day, but it was not an ordinary day. It was an extraordinary day, one that will go down in history. Stingy woke up from a feverish dream. One that made him sweat. He panted, the dream required so much physical exertion that he was exhausted. "Sportacus…" he moaned. He soon shook out of his dream like state, reverting back into the real world. "What the hell was that about?" he thought to himself. He never had a dream like that before, especially with Sportacus. He shivered, and then pulled himself out of bed. He hopped in the shower, and turned on the cold water to wash away his sins. He got dressed, and heard the sound of the other children of LazyTown calling his name.

"STINGY!" the pink haired girl called. "We're playing soccer! Come out and play!" "I'll be right out, Stephanie!" He called as he buttoned the last button on his yellow vest. He was still in a daze after his dream, but maybe going out to play with the others, he hoped, would get his mind off of the steamy dream.

Sportacus flew into the scene when he heard the sounds of the kids playing. Soccer was his favorite sport, so he needed to join in. "Hie Keedz!" he beamed. His blue outfit meshed perfectly with the blue sky. "Hi Sportacus!" Stephanie smiled, tossing the ball to him. Stingy winced when he heard the elder's velvety voice. That's when he realized. He really liked Sportacus. Maybe even more than liked…he LOVED Sportacus. He had to let him know. He walked up to the blue eyed elf man, and grabbed his leg. Spartacus stopped when he felt the extra weight on his leg. He looked down and saw the young child hooked to his leg. The brunette child looked up to him and simply said, "mine."

Spartacus was confused at the child exclaiming that his leg seemed to belong to him. "Stingeey, what do you meen?" "I mean," he said with his signature stingy look, "you are mine!" This freaked out Sportacus. He took Stingy off his leg and bent down to his level. "Stingeeeey, do u like meeeee?" Stingy giggled. "Maaaaaaybe." Sportacus shook his head. What was with all these kids falling in love with him. "Stingeeeeeey. What you feel for me is not romantik love. Et's friendsheep! Now, there is nothing wrong with being gae. But, you should feel this way with sum one your own age!" Stingy frowned and bowed his head. His face got hot as blood rushed to his cheeks. He felt embarrassed. "Oh", he said, defeated. "I see." "Now, Stingeeeeey. I do love you, but like a sun! If you want, you can call me…daddey!"

Stingy perked up and picked up his head when he heard Sportacus say that. "Dad…dy?" He repeated. "I've never had…a daddy before!" Sportacus grinned. "Well, now you do!"

The sun had reached it's highest peak hours ago, and it was beginning it's descent after this long summer day. "Well guys, I had so much fun today!" Stephanie beamed. "Me too! I didn't even pick up an electronic device once!" Pixel exclaimed. "Stingy, can you put the soccer ball back in the equipment closet?" Trixie asked. Stingy sighed. "Sure, if I must." He huffed. Stingy opened the door to the sport equipment closet, and in there were two tall figures. He couldn't quite see what was going on, so he let out a soft "hello?" Suddenly, the two figures turned their heads, exposing one of their faces into the sunlight. It was Robbie Rotten, LazyTown's laziest citizen. The shadows of his jet black hair made it hard to see who was next to him, leaned up against the wall. "Robbie what wuz that nöise?" A familiar voice said. The mysterious man with the familiar voice peered his head, and the sunlight hit his face to reveal that it was the dreamy blue man himself, Sportacus.

Stingy was distraught. His breath became scarce and his face became red hot again. Sportacus said that he was Stingy's daddy, and now, he was off with LazyTown's number one villain. Stingy ran as fast as he could. "Stingeeeeeeey, waït!" Sportacus screamed as he threw Robbie off of him and ran after the child. Stingy kept running until he reached LazyTown cliff, the tallest cliff in all of LazyTown. He stopped, and took a breath. "Goodbye cruel world!" He breathed, as he plunged 200 feet to his death.


End file.
